mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost 2 Map Game)
Algorithm Location: * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * City near border +6 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always applicable, Navy is only applicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausible, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.5 * Large naval assault capability + 3.5 * Large land assault capability +3.5 * Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. * Power is a multipler for development. Tiers Tier 1 *England/Brittania *France *Japan *Iberia *'No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowledge, I don't want to see tiers mentioned in game.' Tier 2 *Louisianne *Germany *Scandinavia *Morocco *Federation of America *Russia *'No more than 7 tier two nations at once' Tier 3 *Jerusulem *California *Cancadia *Baltic Empire * China Tier 4 *Aztecs *Peru *Maya *Mesopotamia *Aegypt *Turkey *South Afrika *Confederation of Native States *Colombia Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on its power: *Tier 1: No Cap *Tier 2: 8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4: 4 *Tierless: 3 WMDS Will be added when they become relevant. Motive * Economic (Gains land, resource, etc): +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 * Attacking to enforce political hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 * Fighting Guerrilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per implausibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * No Government:-25 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population * Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 * 10x: +20 * Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 * ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming into a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop two of the categories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Military and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military and economy and 20 points in Infrastructure. Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after The Great War Eastern Front Russian attack (1908-1909) Russia *Location:+8 *Power: **Russia:+4.5 **Poland:+2 *Tiers:+15 *Motive:+15-5=10 *Population: +34 *Lanscape:+5 *Allies:Russia (L) East Poland (LV) Britannia (S)=+14 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:39 **Russia: 6*3.25=19.5 **East Poland:6*3.25=19.5 *Economy 39 Total:161 Germany *Location:+10 *Power:4.5 (Averaged Germany's 7 with West Poland's 2) *Tiers:22 *Motive:12+6=18 *Population:+15 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Germany (L) West Poland (LV) Scandinavia (M) Austria (M)=+20 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:31.5 **Germany: 7*4.5=31.5 **Poland: 7*4.5=31.5 *Economy:31.5 *Multiple Fronts: -20 (For Now) Total:201 Result Germany can repel the attack in 1 year and launch a counter if they wish. German Counter attack (1909-XXXX) Germany *Location:+8 *Power:3.5 **Germany: 7 **West Poland 2) **Austria:+2 *Tiers:22 *Motive:5+6=11 *Population:+15 *Landscape:+10-6 (Climate)=4 *Allies: Germany (L) West Poland (LV)Scandinavia (M)Austria (L)=+15 *Recent Wars:-24 *Military:66.5~67 **Germany;7*3.5=24.5 **Poland: 7*3.5=24.5 **Austria: 5*3.5=17.5 *Economy:63 **Germany:7*3.5=24.5 **Poland:7*3.5=24.5 **Austria:4*3.5=14 *Multiple Fronts: -55 (For Now) Total:126 Russia *Location:+10 *Power: **Russia:+4.5 **Poland:+2 *Tiers:+15 *Motive:+12-5=7 *Population: +34 *Lanscape:+10+5=15 *Allies:Russia (L) East Poland (LV)Britannia(S)=+14 *Recent Wars:-18 *Military:39 **Russia: 6*3.25=19.5 **East Poland:6*3.25=19.5 *Multiple Fronts *Economy 39 Total:140 Result With 3 years of Fighting, the Germans are pushed back Western Front Anglo-Dutch Attack *Location:+8 *Power:5.5 **England:+7 **Netherlands:+4 *Tiers:+20 *Population:+5 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:England (L) Netherlands (L)=+20 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:66 **England:8*5.5=44 **Dutch:4*5.5=22 *Economy:66 *Multiple Fronts:0 Total:190 Germany *Location:+10 *Power:7 *Tiers:20 *Motive:12+6=18 *Population:+15 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Germany (L)Scandinavia (M)=+15 *Recent Wars:0 *MIlitary:49 *Economy:49 *Multiple Fronts: -20 (For Now) Total:173 Result Minor Breaks in the German Lines, slight gains made by the Anglo-Dutch Coalition, who take 3% of Germany in a year. Disscusion If we win this war, Britannia wants Denmark and Tanzania. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Denmark should be independent. Spartian300 (talk) 11:55, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Jerusalem, you're not even in this war Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) IMO, Denmark wouldn't be okay with you ruling them. Spartian300 (talk) 11:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) But if they get autonomy. I might also just go for the German West Coast Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) No. You aren't getting Denmark. Seeing as Scandi sided with German, Denmark would go free. Could you guys side me aid? and get russia and greece to attack the Ottomons for me. Spartian300 (talk) 17:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Middle Eastern Thearter Jerusalem's attack (1909) Greater Jerusalme *Location:+8 *Power: Medium Navy, Medium Land:+4 *Tiers:+10 *Motive:4+4-4-4=0 (2 turns with implausablities) *Poulation:+2 *Landscape:+5 *Allies: Jerusalem (L)=+10 *Recent Wars *Military:6*4=24 *Economy:5*4=20 Total:83 Ottomon Empire *Location:+10 *Power: Large land, medium navy; 5.5 *Tiers:+17 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population:5+4+10=19 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:Ottoman Empire (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *MIlitary:5*5.5=27.5 *Economy:5*5.5=27.5 *infra;+7 Total:144 Result Otties throw the Jerusalem attack back and launch a counter. =Discussion = Ottomans Counter(1909) Ottoman Empire *Location:+8 *Power: Large land, medium navy; 5.5 *Tiers:+17 *Motive:5+4=9 *Population:5+4+10=19 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:Ottoman Empire (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Military:5*5.5=27.5 *Economy:5*5.5=27.5 *Multiple Fronts:-35 Total:67 Jerusalem *Location:+8 *Power: Medium Navy, Medium Land:+4 *Tiers:+10 *Motive:16+4-4-4=12 (2 turns with implausibilities) *Poulation:+2 *Landscape:+5 *Allies: Jerusalem (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Military:6*4=24 *Economy:5*4=20 Total:87 Result Standstill in the Middle east. Discussion Maybe I won't. If you aid in multiple fronts for the Ottomans, then I may have a chance. Spartian300 (talk) 20:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Southern Balkans Front Greece *Location:+8 *Power:+2 *Tiers:+0 *Motive;10+4=14 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:Greece (L)=10 *Recent wars:-0 *MIlitary:5*2=10 *Economy:5*2=10 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:41 Ottomans *Location:+10 *Power: Large land, medium navy; 5.5 *Tiers:+15+8 *Motive:5+4=9 *Population:5+4+10=19 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:Ottoman Empire (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Multiple Fronts:-35 *Military:5*5.5=27.5 *Economy:5*5.5=27.5 Total:95 Result Greece's attack is crushed with ease, though it further stalls the ottomans in their efforts against Russia Discussion Crimea front Ottomans *Location:+8 *Power: Large land, medium navy; 5.5 *Tiers:+17 *Motive:5+4=9 *Population:5+4+10=19 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:Ottoman Empire (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Muliple Fronts:-35 *Military:5*5.5=27.5 *Economy:5*5.5=27.5 Total:85 Russia *Location:+10 *Power:+4.5 *Tiers:+15 *Motive:+12-5=7 *Population: +34 *Lanscape:+10+5=15 *Allies:Russia (L)Britannia(S)=+14 *Recent Wars:-10 *Military:6*4.5=27 *Multiple Fronts:-20 *Economy 27 Total:119 Result Russia repels the Ottomans Attack North Balkan Front Austria *Location:+8 *Power:+3 *Motive:10=4=14 *Population:+25 *Tiers:+23 *Landscape:+5-3 *Allies: Austria (L)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:5*3=15 *Economy:4*3=12 *Multiple Fronts:-35 Total:69 Greece *Location:+10 *Power:+2 *Tiers:+0 *Motive;20+4=24 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+10+4 *Allies:Greece (L)=10 *Recent wars:-0 *MIlitary:5*2=10 *Economy:5*2=10 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:62 Result Standstill Adradic Front: Naples *Location:+8 *Power:+3 *Motive:10=4=14 *Population:+4 *Tiers:+0 *Landscape:+5-3 *Allies: Napels(L)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:5*3=15 *Economy:4*3=12 *Multiple Fronts:0 Total:55 Austria *Location:+10 *Power:+3 *Motive:12=4=16 *Population:+25 *Tiers:+23 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Austria (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:5*3=15 *Economy:4*3=12 *Multiple Fronts:-35 Total:86 Result Attack is thrown back Result Colonial Fronts Chinese attack on German holdings China *Location:+8 *Power:+3 *Tier:+10 *Motive 12+5=17 *Population:+60 *LandScape: +5 *Allies: China (L)=5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:4*3=12 *Economy:3*3=9 Total:126 German Colonial Empire *Location:+10 *Power:+4 (Colonial Forces only) *Tier:+24 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population:=2 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:German Shadong (LV)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *MIltiary:7*4=21 *Economy:7*4=21 Total:123 Result Tactical Chinese victory England attacks Cameroon. English Colonial empire *Location:+8 *Power:+4 (Colonial Forces only) *Tier:+20 *Motive:10+4=14 *Population:=+6 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:English Nigeria(LV)Equatoria (LV)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *MIltiary:64 **Equatoria:8*4=32 **Nigeria: 8*4=32 *Economy:64 Total:200 Germany Colonial Empire *Location:+10 *Power:+4 (Colonial Forces only) *Tier:+20 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population:=2 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:German Cameroon (LV)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *MIltiary:7*4=21 *Economy:7*4=21 Total:103 Results Max:32% 2 years:24% English attack Tanzania English Colonial Empire *Location:+8 *Power:+4 (Colonial Forces only) *Tier:+20 *Motive:10+4=14 *Population:=+6 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:Congo(LV)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *MIltiary:8*4=32 *Economy:8*4=32 Total:122 German Colonial Empire *Location:+10 *Power:+4 (Colonial Forces only) *Tier:+20 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population:=2 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:German Tasmania (LV)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *MIltiary:7*4=21 *Economy:7*4=21 Total:105 Result Max:7% 2 years:5% Overall results and Discussion With Naples attacking Austria, The Russians are able to stop the Germans in their tracks. The allies may push for peace in 3 years, (1911) So going back at this, I forgot Infrastrucutre for NPC defenders. It is irrelevent to the result however. Louisianne's First War of Manifest Destiny (1907-1909) Louisianne *Location:+6 *Power:+6 *Tier:17 *Motive 4+5=9 *Population:5+10=15 *LandScape: +5 *Allies: Louisianne (L)=5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:8*6=48 *Economy:8*6=48 Total:153 Appalachia *Location:10 *Power:+1 *Tier:+10 *Motive:+24 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Appalchia (L)=+5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:8 *Economy:8 Total:79 Result Max is 31% 2 years yields 26% Discussion Oh the memories.... Spartian300 (talk) 11:27, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Utah War or Louisianne's Second War of Manifest Destiny(1909) Northern Front Louisianne *Location:+8 *Power:+4 *Tier:19 *Motive 4+5=9 *Population:5+10=15 *LandScape: +5 *Allies: Louisianne (L)=10 *Recent Wars:-8 *Military:9*4=36 *Economy:9*4=36 Total:130 Deseret *Location:=10 *Power:+1 *Tier:+5 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population;+2 *Landscape:=10 *Recent wars:0 *Military:5 *Economy:5 *Infra:10 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:43 Result Max:50% 1 year:25% Eastern Front California *Location:+8 *Power:+2 *Tier:+12 *Motive;10+5=15 *Population:+6 *Landscape:=5 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:5*2=10 *Economy;5*2=10 Total:66 Deseret *Location:=10 *Power:+1 *Tier:+5 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population;+2 *Landscape:=10 *Recent wars:0 *Military:5 *Economy:5 *Infra:10 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:43 Result Max:21% 1 year:10% Result Total gains after a Year:35%. Collapsed. Lousianne's third war of manifest Destiny. Louisianne *Location:+8 *Power:+8 *Tier:17 *Motive 4+5=9 *Population:5+20=25 (They have no more than a mil or 1.5 mil) *LandScape: +5-6=-1 *Allies: Louisianne (L)=10 *Recent Wars:-16 *Military:11*8=88 *Economy:11*8=88 Total:236 Cancadica *Location:=10 *Power:+2 *Tier:+10 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population;+2 *Landscape:=10+5 *Recent wars:0 *Military:7*2=14 *Economy:7*2=14 *Infra:10 *Multiple Fronts: *Allies: Canadica (L) Total:103 Result Max:40% 3 years:33% 3 years and Done Baltic Intevention in the Russian Civil war Baltic Empire *Location:+8 *Power:+4 *Tiers:+ 14 *Motive: 10+5=15 *Population:2+10=12 *Landscape:5-6=-1 *Allies:Baltic Empire (L) Louisianne (S)=+14 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:13*4=52 *Economy:13*4=52 Total:158 Ignria *Location:10 *Power:2 *Tiers:0 *Motive:20-25=-5 *Population;+2 *lanscape:+10+5 *Allies:Ignria (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Military;0 *Economy;1*2=2 *Infra;1 *Multiple fronts: (fighting in Civil war between Reds and Whites);-20 Total:15 Result Baltic Empire takes the Region. Louisianne's fourth war of Manifest Destiny Louisianne *Location:+8 *Power:+8 *Tier:17 *Motive 4+5=9 Low morale=-10, 9-10=-1 *Population:5+20=25 *LandScape: +5 *Allies: Louisianne (L) Calfronia (MV) Native States (MV)=16 *Recent Wars:-24 *Military:14*8=112 *Economy:14*8=112 Total:270 Appalachia *Location:+10 *Power:+2 *Tier:+10 *Motive:+20+4 *Population:=2 *LandScape:=10 *Allies:Appalachia(L)=+10 *Recent Wars=-8 *Military:7*2=14 *Economy:^ *Infra:14 Total:100 Result Max:45% 1 year:22% Combined with the Pervious gains, 47% is taken. Unless I am dumb, 47>33 and Louisianne takes the nation South American War Federation-Led Alliance *Location:+8 *Power: 4.5 **Federation:+8 **Ecudador:+2 **Chile:+4 *Tier:+17 *Motive:14+5=17 *Population:+5+5=10 *Landscape:+5 *Allies:Federation (L) Ecudador (L) Chile (L) *Recent Wars:0 *Military:117 **Federation:14*4.5=63 **Chile:7*4.5=27 **Ecuador:^ *Economy^ Total:321 Gran Colombia *Location:+10 *Power:+4 *Tiers:+10 *Motive: 16+5=21-14=7 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+10 *Allies: Gran Colombia (L) *MIlitary:7*4=28 *Economy:^ *Infrastructure:+14 Total:119 Result Max:45% 2 years to collapse Burma invasion of Tibet Burma *Location:+8 *Power:3 *Tier:0 *Motive:4+4=8 *Population:2+4 *Landscape:+5-3=+2 *Allies;Burma (L) France (M)=+15 *Military:9*3=27 *Economy:^ Total:93 Tibet *Location:+10 *Power:+1 *Tier:0 *Motive:12+4=16 *Population:+2 *Landscape:10+4=14 *Allies:Tibet (L)=10 *Military:7 *Economy:8 *Infrastructure:15 Total:82 Result Despite having a much larger army, the Burmese Forces are only able to achieve a tactical victory. Discussion Further Baltic Intervention in the Russian Civil War Baltic Empire *Location:+8 *Power:+4 *Tiers:+ 14 *Motive: 10+5=15 *Population:2+10=12 *Landscape:5-6=-1 *Allies:Baltic Empire (L) Louisianne (S)=+14 *Recent Wars:0 *Military:13*4=52 *Economy:13*4=52 Total:158 Minsk *Location:10 *Power:2 *Tiers:0 *Motive:20-25=-5 *Population;+2 *lanscape:+10+5 *Allies:Ignria (L)=+10 *Recent Wars:0 *Military;1*2=2 *Economy;1*2=2 *Infra;1 *Multiple fronts: (fighting in Civil war between Reds and Whites);-20 Total:+17 5th war of Manifest Destiny Louisianne *Location:+8 *Power:+8.5 *Tier:23 *Motive 4+5=9 Low morale=-10, 9-10=-1 *Population:5+20=25 *LandScape: +5-6=-1 *Allies: Louisianne (L) Cancadica (MV) California (MV) Native States (MV)=21 *Recent Wars:-32 *Military:15*8.5=127.5 *Economy:15*8.5=127.5 Total:274 Alyaska *Location:=10 *Power:=2 *tier:+0 *Motive:16+4=20 *Population:=2 *Landscape:+15 *Allies;Alaska (L)=10 *Rcent Wars:0 *MIlitary:7*2=14 *Economy:8*2=16 *Infra:15 Total:102 Result Max:45% 2 years and collapsed. Discussion War of Palestinian Aggression Palestine *Location:+8 *Power:+4 *Tier:+11 *Motive:Economic+4=8-28 (7 implausibilities)=-20 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+5-6=-1 *Allies:Palestine (L)=10 *Recent Wars:-16 *Military:11*4=44 *Economy:11*4=44 *Treaty Breaking:-5 Total:85 Mesopotamia *Location:=10 *Power:+3 *Tiers:+5 *Motive:+16-5=11 *Population:+6 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:Mesopatamia (L) England (M) France ©=+17 *Military:7*3=21 *Economy:7*3=21 Total:101 result The attack is thrown back. Mesopotamia is in no situation to launch a counterattack. Discussion Explain my impossibilities? Spartian300 (talk) 15:37, October 11, 2014 (UTC) # Random Alliance with Russia # Random alliance with Louisianne # Condemning German invasion # Launching a counter when you were already defeated # Commie Jerusalem # Fascist Jerusalem # Declaring war on Mesopotamia 7 implausibilities ~Tech(I'm having issues with signing) Dude, my alliance with Russia was not random. They bordered the Ottomans. And my condemnation of Germany was cause of my alliance with Britain. And how was declaring war on mesopotamia implausible? Spartian300 (talk) 19:23, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Those wherent the exact ones. Russia was deemed impausable cause you would not, as a catholic state, ally with an orthodox Russia. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Lousiannes' Final war of Manifest Destiny Louisianne and Friends *Location:8 *Power:6.75 **Louisanne:8.5 **California:+5 *Tiers:+19 *Motive:4+5=9 *Population:5+4=9 *Location:+5 *Allies:Louisanne (L) California (LV) CNS (MV) Confderation of Cancadica (MV) Alyska (MV)=+24 *Recent Wars:-44 *Military:202.5~203 **Louisianne:17*6.75=114.75 **California:13*6.75=87.75 *Economy:^ Total:436 Aztec Empire *Location:+10 *power:+3 *Tiers:+5 *Motive:16+4=20 *Population:+5 *Allies: Aztec Empire (L) *recent wars:0 *Military:10*3=30 *Economy:9*3=27 Total:107 Result Crushed in a year. Sino-Japanese War China *Location: +8 *Power: +5.5 *Tiers: +10 *Motive: +12 *Population: +30 +10 *Allies: China (L) *Recent wars: 0 *Military: 6*5.5=33 *Economy: 2*5.5=11 Total: 124 Japan *Location: +10 *Power: +8 *Tiers: +20, +4 *Motive: +8+4=12 *Population: +15 *Location: +5 *Allies:Japan (L) *Recent Wars: ? *Military: +18*8=144 *Economy: 0 Total: 220 Result Don't know what Ledly's motive is, but unless it makes up 100 points Japan repels the attack Can China launch a counter? I mean they could, but they would lose again. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Second South American War Eastern Front Federation and Friends *Location:+8 *Power:5.5 **Federation:+8 **Ecuador:3 *Tier:+19 *Motive:+17 **Federation:+19 **Ecuador:+15 *Population:+20 *Landscape:5-3=2 *Allies: Federation (L) Ecuador (L) *Recent Wars:-16 *Military:165 **Federation:20*5.5=110 **Ecuador:10*5.5=55 *Economy:^ *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:380 Peru *Location:+10 *Power:+4 *Tier:+5 *Motive:20+5=25 *Population:+2 *Landscape:10+3=13 *Allies: Peru (L)=10 *Recent Wars:0 *Miltiary:10*4=40 *Economy:10*4=40 *Infrastructure:20 Total:165 Southern Front Federation and Friends *Location:+8 *Power:5.5 **Federation:+8 **Chile:3 *Tier:+19 *Motive:+17 **Federation:+19 **Ecuador:+15 *Population:+20 *Landscape:5-3=2 *Allies: Federation (L) Chile (L) *Recent Wars:-16 *Military:165 **Federation:20*5.5=110 **Chile:10*5.5=55 *Economy:^ *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:380 Argentina *Location:+10 *Power:+3 *Tier:+0 *Motive:20+5=25 *Population:+2 *Landscape:10+3=13 *Allies: Peru (L)=10 *Recent Wars:0 *Miltiary:10*3=30 *Economy:10*3=30 *Infrastructure:20 Total:140 Result 3 to collapse Peru, 2 to collapse Argentina. Russian invasion of central Asia Mother Russia *Location:+8 *Power:+3.5 *Tiers:+21 *Motive:+4 *Population:+50 *Landscape;5-3=2 *Allies: SOVIET RUSSIA (L)=10 *Recent Wars:-24 *Military:17*3.5=59.5 *Economy:17*3.5=59.5 Total:190 Turkmen's *Location:=10 *Power:1 *Tiers:0 *Motive:20+4=24 *Population:+2 *Landscape:10+4=14 *Allies: Self (L)= 10 *recent Wars:0 *Military:10 *Economy:10 *Infra:20 total:100 Max:31% 2 years:24% Palestine strikes again Palestine *Location:+8 *Power:+4 *Tier:+11 *Motive:Economic+4=8-28 (7 implausablities)=-20 *Population:+2 *Landscape:+5-6=-1 *Allies:Palestine (L)=10 *Recent Wars:-16 *Military:13*4=52 *Economy:13*4=52 *Treaty Breaking:-5 Total:93 Arab-Mesopatamian Alliance *Location:+10 *Power:4+3=7/2=3.5 *Tiers:+5 *Motive:16+4=20 *Population:+5 *Landscape:14 *Allies; Arabia (L) Mesopatamia (L) England (M) France (S)=29 *Recent Wars:-8 *Military: 67.5 **Arabia:10*3.5=35 **Mesopatamia 9*3.5=32.5 *Economy:70 *Infra: +20 *Mulitple Fronts -20 *Total: 208.5 Persia *Location:+8 *Power:+3 *Tiers:0 *Motive:10+4=14 *population:+19 *Lanscape:+5-3=2 *Allies:Persia (L) *Recent Wars:0 *Military:30 *Economy:30 *Infra:20 Total:133 Arab-Mesopatamian Alliance Discussion Edge, did you just copy my score from last time? Spartian300 (talk) *lol, poor Spartian300Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 01:59, October 19, 2014 (UTC) 21:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, becuase your score has remained the same pretty much. Category:Almost 2 Category:Wars